


Заступник

by ilera



Category: Ivanhoe (1982), Ivanhoe - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Don't copy to another site, Events taken from the 1982 movie, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fix-It, M/M, Post-Canon, but characters descriptions are from the book, fandom Antagonists 2020, альтернативное развитие событий, все уползли, канон и постканон, написано по фильму, но внешность и характеры персонажей взяты из книги
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:54:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26082256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilera/pseuds/ilera
Summary: Процесс над Ревеккой, дуэль с ее защитником и другие события пошли иначе всего из-за одной ночи.
Relationships: Brian de Bois-Guilbert/Wilfred of Ivanhoe, Maurice de Bracy/Rowena of Rotherwood (mentioned)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020, Драбблы/Мини высокого рейтинга Антагонистов





	Заступник

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: [Altra_Realta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Altra_Realta/pseuds/Altra_Realta)

После того как Бриан де Буагильбер отказался выступить обвинителем Ревекки, поползли слухи, что еврейка расплатилась за защиту собственным телом. Храмовника пытались вразумить братья по ордену, но тот лишь твердил, что девушка невиновна и он только хотел вывезти ее в безопасное место. Когда его спросили, понимает ли он, что от его слов зависит его положение в ордене, Бриан посмотрел на Ревекку и повторил, что та невиновна. Этим он убедил храмовников, что еретичка оказалась более сильной ведьмой, чем о ней думали. Чуть позже выяснилось, что она была не только дьявольски красива, но и дьявольски умна. Попросив себе защитника, еврейка показала, что знает их обычаи и умеет найти в них лазейку. Более того, она не стала обращаться к Бриану де Буагильберу, видимо, догадываясь, что гроссмейстер не позволит предполагаемой жертве колдовства принять участие в божьем суде на стороне обвиняемой. Нет, еврейка призвала некого Уилфреда Айвенго, о ком мало что было известно. Никто и не подозревал, что такие инструкции девушке дал сам Бриан, когда понял, какую ошибку совершил, привезя ее в замок ордена. Ревекка отказалась с ним бежать, неправильно истолковав его намерения, и за то короткое время, которое у них было, Бриан не смог придумать ничего лучше. 

Однако Бриан недооценил гроссмейстера. Когда Ревекку привезли на место поединка и Айвенго с опозданием, но появился, а Бриан вздохнул с облегчением, гроссмейстер заявил, что именно сэр Бриан должен будет драться с защитником обвиняемой. «Если же сэр Бриан откажется, — продолжил гроссмейстер, — мы решим, что он настолько сильно околдован, что чары не получится снять даже после смерти ведьмы. В таком случае сэра Бриана будут судить и приговорят к смерти на костре, как и эту еретичку». Бриан не хотел вступать в бой и уже готов был отказаться и бежать, как вдруг Айвенго поддержал гроссмейстера, выразив желание покончить с бесчестным храмовником поскорее, и приблизился. Поначалу Бриан решил, что Айвенго действительно хочет его убить, но затем увидел выражение его лица и кивнул, принимая вызов. Бриан также заметил с беспокойством, что Айвенго нетвердо держится на ногах, но тверд в решимости защитить честь Ревекки. 

— Ты не можешь драться в таком состоянии, — сказал Бриан, когда они скрестили мечи. — А я не могу уменьшить натиск, чтобы это не выглядело подозрительным.

— Я справлюсь, — Айвенго парировал удар, но в его глазах промелькнула неуверенность. — Зачем ты привез ее сюда? 

— Думал, орден возьмет ее под свою защиту. 

— Может, ты хотел на ней жениться? — Айвенго ударил с большей силой, чем было необходимо для вида, и Бриан с трудом смог отвести его меч.

— Дурак, я для тебя ее спасал, — прошипел он раздраженно. — Ты же мне все уши прожужжал, как обязан ей своей жизнью и как хочешь отдать ей долг. 

— Не так быстро, — произнес Айвенго и опустил меч. — Помощь на подходе, но до этого нам нужно как-то продержаться, — и добавил с плохо скрытой улыбкой: — Я рад, что слухи оказались ложными.

— Куда бы я от тебя делся? — пробурчал Бриан и повалил Айвенго на землю.

С трибуны раздались радостные возгласы — храмовники уже предвкушали победу. Сделав вид, что отвлекся на Ревекку, Бриан позволил Айвенго подняться, и бой продолжился. Когда гроссмейстер всем своим видом стал выказывать нетерпение, Бриан испугался, что тот под благовидным предлогом заменит его на другого рыцаря, который уже не пощадит Айвенго. 

— Сделай вид, что я тебя ранил, — велел Бриан.

— Это будет несложно, — запыхавшись, ответил Айвенго и осел на землю, выронив меч.

Оба услышали стук копыт до того, как храмовники что-то заметили.

— Чего вы ждете, сэр Бриан? — закричал гроссмейстер. — Кончайте с ним, или божий суд не свершится.

— Как прикажете, — усмехнулся Бриан и, подмигнув Айвенго, поднял над ним меч.

Раздались крики, в глазах Айвенго мелькнул страх, и в руку Бриана, державшую меч, вонзилась стрела. Он недоуменно обернулся и успел увидеть спешивающихся всадников, затем что-то ударило его по голове, и он потерял сознание.

— Не обижайся на Маленького Джона, — говорил позже Айвенго, кладя голову Бриана к себе на колени. — Он думал, что ты собирался меня убить. 

— Ты и твои планы, — простонал Бриан, борясь с болью. — А что король?

— Я ему все объяснил. — Рука Айвенго зарылась в густые темные волосы Бриана и ласково погладила его голову.

— Все? — недоверчиво уточнил Бриан.

— Ну, не совсем, — смутился Айвенго. — Но мне кажется, Ричард понял, почему я так горячо отстаивал твое доброе имя. Пришлось привести немало доводов, что ты верен ему, а не принцу Джону.

Бриан хотел было возразить, что верен только себе, но даже у стен могли быть уши, поэтому он притянул руку Айвенго к своим губам и поцеловал. Тот замер, а затем склонился к Бриану и подставил вместо руки губы. Какое-то время оба отдавались нетерпеливым поцелуям, затем поблизости послышались голоса, и Айвенго с сожалением отстранился.

— Подумать только, если бы мы не встретились тогда в лесу и ты не обжег бы меня своим страстным взглядом... — произнес он, улыбаясь. — Ты ведь даже не вспомнил, что это я тот самый рыцарь из свиты короля, который победил тебя когда-то на турнире. 

— А когда вспомнил, ты уже был в моих руках и недвусмысленно требовал внимания, — улыбнулся Бриан. — Я же, видя такую готовность к любовным утехам, не смог отказать. 

Айвенго помнил ту ночь иначе. Бриан так сильно его хотел, что кончил слишком быстро, а затем забавно краснел и извинялся. В конце концов Айвенго закрыл ему рот, прервав словесный поток, и положил его руку на свой член, намекая на незавершенное дело. В ту ночь они несколько раз просыпались и занимались сексом, будто это был последний день их жизни. Бриан будто сошел с ума и все не мог утолить свою жажду, а обычно хладнокровный Айвенго отвечал ему полной взаимностью. Утром Айвенго долго всматривался в загоревшее до черноты лицо спящего, запоминая каждую его особенность, затем оделся и ушел — ему еще надо было подготовиться к турниру. Он так и не рассказал Бриану о своем в нем участии, о чем успел не раз пожалеть. 

— Представь мое удивление, когда рыцарем Лишенным наследства оказался ты, — Бриан помрачнел, вспомнив, что чувствовал в тот момент. — Я ведь чуть тебя не убил. А Ревекка спасла.

Айвенго вздохнул — Бриан не раз рассказывал о том дне как об одном из самых страшных в своей жизни. Он выбыл из боя еще до окончания турнира, а когда Лишенному наследства сняли шлем и Бриан увидел, с кем дрался, он поспешил укрыться в палатке, чтобы никто из присутствующих не видел его эмоций. Поэтому он не узнал, что Айвенго был серьезно ранен, и в результате помогла ему Ревекка, а не он. Айвенго понимал, как потом корил себя Бриан, но в глубине души был рад, что именно Ревекка лечила его раны. Каким бы богатым и влиятельным ни был Бриан де Буагильбер, а таких чудодейственных целебных мазей ни у одного христианина не водилось.

— Прости, не думал, что все так обернется. Но я не мог открыть свое имя прилюдно, ты же понимаешь. — Айвенго нежно сжал руку Бриана. — А потом Ревекка рассказала, что ты узнал, кого везут под видом старой больной женщины, и укрыл меня в своих покоях, попросив ее сделать, что угодно, лишь бы я оправился от ран. 

— Как Ревекка? — с запозданием поинтересовался Бриан.

— Она с отцом в безопасности под защитой Ричарда, — кивнул Айвенго, — и просила передать, что ошибалась в тебе и извиняется за причиненные неудобства.

— Это я должен просить ее прощения, — вновь помрачнел Бриан. 

— Не волнуйся, я ей все объясню, как только приведу тебя в порядок.

— А где мы, кстати? — огляделся Бриан. — Что-то не похоже на королевскую ставку.

Снаружи наспех поставленной палатки ходили люди, время от времени всхрапывали кони, а вскоре стали загораться костры.

— В лагере местного разбойника. Он прекрасный лучник, и он помог королю Ричарду освободить Ревекку.

Бриан вздрогнул:

— Уж не тот ли это лучник, что насквозь пробил мою кольчугу и чуть не проткнул плечо?

— Он говорит, что расстояние было слишком большое, потому кольчуга тебя и спасла, — ответил Айвенго с улыбкой.

Бриан почувствовал себя неуютно: чужая территория, враждебные к норманнам саксы — не этого он ожидал, возвращаясь в Англию.

— И долго меня будут тут держать?

— Никто тебя не держит, — удивился Айвенго. — Мы можем уехать в замок отца хоть сейчас.

— Ага! — воскликнул Бриан. — А в мой замок меня не отпустят?

— Зачем тебе возвращаться к себе, если празднества будут проходить у нас? Там будет и Ричард со своими людьми.

— Вот это-то мне и не нравится.

— Неужели ты опасаешься Ричарда? Он ведь даже брата помиловал.

— То брата, — возразил Бриан, — члены королевского рода неприкосновенны. Но пощадит ли он меня?

— Ричард заверил, что мои друзья его друзья, — видя недоверие на лице Бриана, Айвенго рассмеялся. — Ну ладно, признаюсь, я рассказал ему не обо всех твоих поступках, а некоторые приукрасил. Но даже не сделай я этого, твои действия в процессе над Ревеккой говорят в твою пользу. А вот у Фрон де Бефа серьезные проблемы. 

— Фрон де Беф? — приподнялся Бриан, но тут же снова лег под грозным взглядом Айвенго. — Он разве жив?

— Настолько жив, что даже несмотря на серьезные раны несколько минут возмущенно рассказывал, как вы с де Браси оставили его умирать на столе. Кажется, он довольно зол — считает вас предателями.

— Но... Мы думали, он умер. Мы спешили и... Господи, мы и правда его оставили, — тут Бриан оживился и с победным видом произнес: — Зато де Браси успел скрыться — до него рука его величества не дотянется.

— Я бы не был так уверен. Скоро Ричарду понадобятся все верные люди, а де Браси все же человек слова, и на него можно положиться.

— Ты ведь и за него замолвил словечко? — воскликнул Бриан. — Несмотря на то, что он чуть не отобрал у тебя невесту?

— Ты прав, но промахнулся с защитником. Годы разлуки могут убить любое чувство, и мы с Ровеной поняли, что слишком многое изменилось. Мы изменились. Боюсь, наши сердца отданы другим, — Айвенго как бы невзначай потянулся к подолу рубахи Бриана. 

— Только не говори, что она выбрала этого сакса, как его, Ательстана? Этот увалень не создан для семейной жизни, — Бриан поймал руку Айвенго, взглядом указывая на приоткрытый вход в палатку.

— Нет, Ательстан расторг помолвку. Думаю, он не захотел связывать свою жизнь с женщиной, не любящей его, даже такой высокородной и красивой, как Ровена.

— Тогда кто же? Нет, не говори, что она выбрала… 

— Де Браси, — кивнул Айвенго, улыбаясь. — Я был поражен не меньше тебя, уверяю, но не могу не одобрить ее выбор. Именно она попросила меня за де Браси, и я с радостью заступился за него перед Ричардом.

— Я не понимаю, — нахмурился Бриан, — он же похитил ее и держал взаперти, уговаривая выйти за него замуж. 

— Думаю, обретя, наконец, свободу, Ровена смогла оценить терпение де Браси, который даже пытался за ней ухаживать, — задумчиво ответил Айвенго. — Такое благородство по отношению к пленнице — редкость. К тому же, де Браси молод, красив и богат, и Ровена призналась, что если бы не обстоятельства их знакомства и воля моего отца… — тут Айвенго погрустнел. — Мне еще предстоит сказать ему, что наша с Ровеной помолвка расторгнута. 

— Старика хватит удар, — усмехнулся Бриан. — Сначала уплывшее наследство саксов, теперь любимая воспитанница и блудный сын проявляют упрямство.

— Возможно, если Ричард согласится на возвращение де Браси и приблизит его ко двору, отец сменит гнев на милость. Ради Ровены я пойду на любые ухищрения — она как никто достойна счастья. 

— Бедняга де Браси, он с радостью примчится, чтобы сменить свободу на узы брака… 

— Но хватит разговоров, — прервал его Айвенго и поднялся. — Тебе нужно отдохнуть, а мне — организовать отъезд Ревекки. Ричард любезно предоставил мне эту палатку на двоих, так что вечером я вернусь.

— Разбудишь меня?.. — взгляд Бриана сделался многообещающим.

— Нас могут услышать, — засомневался Айвенго.

— А мы будем вести себя очень тихо, — пообещал Бриан. — Я даже вставлю тебе кляп в рот, если понадобится. 

— Себе его вставь, — парировал Айвенго, — сам знаешь куда.

Бриан сделал вид, что серьезно обдумывает такое извращение:

— Я многое пробовал, но это… 

Айвенго вышел под довольный смех, тут же сменившийся охами и ругательствами.

Через несколько часов, когда в лагере разбойников стихло и только караульные несли свою вахту, Айвенго вошел в свою палатку, желая только одного — забыться глубоким сном. На единственной лавке спал Бриан, не шевелясь и не издавая звуков. Айвенго с екнувшим сердцем проверил пульс и наконец вздохнул с облегчением. «Видимо, научился в походах спать, не привлекая внимание врага», — подумал он. Улегшись на охапку соломы, Айвенго укрылся собственным плащом и заснул, впервые с возвращения в Англию спокойный за свое будущее.


End file.
